The School of Shadows
by Nyx Lightningstorm
Summary: Lola-Katherine Mary Blue is a natural birth vampire in the group called the Moroi. She loves school but hates the people she s with so she decided to transfer to Vampire Academy where she meets mysterious head Vasilica. Alone she decided to take on a new challenge of friendship but is the price she'll have to pay to high?
1. Chapter 1

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I'd hoped that being with my mum, instead of my dad, was going to be awful, because my dad is amazing; I was wrong! I actually like my mum more that my dad now. Clichéd much?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Anyhow, my mum is the best, she lets me do whatever I want and lets me feed off anybody. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, I'm a natural all-round bad ass vampire!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"My name is Lola-Katherine Mary Blue. Blue, really! Why can't my family line just be normal? With a normal name? I'll tell you, it's because of what we are. Surprisingly, in my world, according to many made up fantasies, we are allowed to make ourselves known. But, it also means that we have to have long lectures at school in how to feed properly and all that stuff. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"My family is one of the twelve royal families. We all come from the one Queen of the school's, Queen /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ambrogio./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The thing is, I don't really get why they give us these lectures because, us youngsters, haven't even turned into proper vampires yet. I mean, we don't have fangs or bloodlust. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"However, this means that we can't protect ourselves. We are weak at this stage; almost human. There is evil in this world that we cannot protect ourselves from. Good news, my birthday is in a 6 months which means that I will become fully fledged. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"They say that a mark of a vampire makes them special. When you are young, your mark is the outline of the crescent moon. This is to represent that vampires only come out at night and our goddess Nyx. She was the first vampire to ever walk on the earth besides Adam and Eve. When we grow up, are marks become filled in and they gain intricate patterns, like vines, that come out of them. But you see, mines already filled in.../span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 30.666666666666664px; font-family: 'Pinyon Script'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"× × × × × × × × × × × × × × × × × × × × × × × /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"There are three different types of vampires in our society:/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"There are the Moroi, the good vampires. We feed off of blood and study magic and theory; depending on the school. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Then there is the Dhampir, they are only half vampires so they can survive off human food or blood; they are our protectors. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Finally there is one last group, the Strigoi, the bad vampires. They can only come out at night, feed off of vampire blood and can only be killed by a silver stake to the heart. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The Moroi and the Dhampir come from all over the world into the different Academies, but this one is the biggest, and study magic, theory and how to control themselves. When the Moroi are learning magic during 4th period, the Dhampir go and learn new ways to kill Strigoi./span/p 


	2. Chapter 2

**My old school was always been boring. I liked the lessons, but all of the fledglings are always so blooming loud.**

 **Now I have moved to the Vampire Academy. They test the elemental magic and I am not looking forward to it!**

 **I have always had a knack for learning. I love to know lots of facts and figures. However, now that I have moved here, everything has changed because we don't learn from books. Now we learn by ear and it will be really exciting.**

 **I stayed at my Grandma's for the few days before my depart as I don't get to see her often. My Grandma is beautiful, despite her age, and she came to this school as well. Her mark is surrounded by vines that end in dragons to show her fierce and powerful nature! We took her car to the Academy.**

 **When we got to the Vampire Academy, I was astounded. The building was a beautiful castle like structure. I could see the hundreds of gas light placed at almost every opportunity so that people could see as they walked around at night - as our time table was different to humans. The Castle towered above the sparkling city down below. It was amazing to think that such a huge beautiful building could be hidden. But, when day comes, the Castle blends in with the landscape and it unnoticeable.**

 **We drove up in my Grandma's Mercedes and parked outside. We were greeted by the most beautiful women. She had long black hair and dark brown eyes. Her skin was perfect and extremely white. She was tall and thin and I was dumbfounded. I had never seen anyone like her in my whole life.**

 **"Greetings fellow vampires, my name is Vasilica," she said, her voice like honey. She spoke in a fluent wave and it was lovely to hear. "I hope that you had a safe journey, I heard there was to be a storm."**

 **"Our journey was pleasant. We did not come past any storm luckily, seeing as you were concerned of our safe arrival." Grandma chimed. She was always good with people, I just don't know how she did it! That is why I loved her so much.**

" **Well, I am glad you have arrived. Let me take you on a tour of the school," Vasilica announced.**

 **We followed behind Vasilica and the gate shut behind us. We were enclosed in the school so we couldn't get out and the Strigoi couldn't get in.**

 **The inside we marvelous. the tall ceilings lined with orange, green, blue, yellow and purple sashes hanging from the symbol of Nyx.**

" **What are the sashes Vasilica?" I asked confused.**

" **They are to represent the elements child!" she said**

 **Please R &R**


End file.
